


四个小朋友（PWP）

by 74lingcc



Series: 双子达米安（damian twins） [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex, dmian is twins, 灵魂伴侣设定
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: *是4个人3个cp，克里斯X达米安奥古，乔纳森X达米安韦恩，达米安韦恩X达米安奥古。*克里米是地球23（by天地大重奏）的形象，为了区分两个米以及我想搞水仙所以用奥古跟韦恩区分。（而克里斯不是重生的莫干西头（。。。）那个，记得超人刊出现克拉克收养过他的情节，过but那个克里斯是黄发，但是我按照23号地球所以还是黑发的克里斯。）*总之把他们搞到主世界，为肉而肉而已，各种私设注意啦，





	四个小朋友（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 克里斯跟小乔纳森的身上分别出现了达米安的名字

=============================

 

乔纳森是在一切收养手续都办好之后，才觉得自己其实不是特别同意他的父亲收养洛尔-佐德。

那是德鲁-佐德的儿子，一个出生在幻影区的纯种氪星人，他被他的父亲送到地球成为间谍，这个被邪恶父亲洗脑的可怜家伙，他只比乔纳森大三岁，却要经历这样艰难的任务。

还好他的父亲感染了那个不幸的小孩。克拉克在地球长大，他充满神性跟宽容之心，他劝说他正义联盟的朋友们宽恕了洛尔的行为，向这个在黑暗与暴力长大的男孩展示地球上的美好。洛尔承认了这个世界，并且同意被克拉克收养，他被改名为克里斯肯特，成为乔纳森的兄长。

他们见面的第一天不能算过于热烈，但却氛围平静，塞缪尔还没有氪星名字，他好奇的看向与他一般大的氪星同龄人，区别在于他是混血儿。而克里斯带着某种纯粹的天真，乔纳森觉得对方有点父亲的感觉，也有点他的感觉，那是他们共通血脉所带来的，一种强大带来的轻松感。地球在他们眼中，不能算是无法撼动的东西。

乔纳森以为他能与这位男孩相处友好，一开始他们确实相处不错，年龄相近，兴趣爱好还没有脱离青少年的范围，克里斯对什么都感觉不错，直到他开始会自己去地球上别的地方探索，纯血儿比混血儿要更快掌握力量，他早就对飞行熟悉，而塞缪尔只能在地上进行大步伐的弹跳，这让小乔纳森觉得有些威胁感。

但在他们的某一次谈话之后，乔纳森才真正把克里斯视作竞争者。

那时候他已经认识了罗宾，克里斯不会经常在家，而达米安则因为一个氪星少年入侵的一点线索发现了他，罗宾把超人的儿子当作威胁，毕竟乔纳森并没有被公开过身份，他一直都是保密文件里的一个记录，因为在他出生的时候有超人的敌人攻击过他。

直到误会解开，双方的父亲让他们强制的成为朋友，罗宾才开始邀请这个小超人一起进行任务，他明显对克里斯更有兴趣，毕竟一个熟练自己能力的氪星人要比乔纳森这个不稳定的麻烦好用得多，这让乔纳森不满，更让他不满的是，他的身上开始出现名字。

一种地球上不常见，但的确是会发生的事情，人们把这种现象称为soulmate，灵魂伴侣，你带有魔法的恩赐，能轻而易举根据你身上的名字寻找到你的命定之人。

“啊，这其实是一种宇宙的流行病。”

克里斯正在跟乔纳森分担农活，他在他的兄弟卷高衣袖的时候看到那个手臂上的名字，在靠近肩膀的地方，处于三角肌的位置。

乔纳森没有回答，他正在尴尬，因为那是达米安的名字，世界上有这么多名叫达米安的人，可他认为就是那个脾气又坏说话又难听的达米安。他的灵魂伴侣是个叽叽喳喳的恶劣更织鸟。

他确信克里斯知道达米安，罗宾有跟这个纯种儿接触过几次，只是这个外星人对英雄行为兴致缺缺，似乎只在乎他的世界旅行。但克里斯还是那副没什么的样子，他继续跟乔纳森解释：

“某种细菌，有目的性的感染，它们无法自我繁殖而只能依靠雌雄交配的行为，一般的显性症状就像这样，在你的身上出现一个含糊的名字。”

“额...所以，我只是得病了吗。”

乔纳森觉得有点松口气，又有些失落，他并不是不喜欢达米安，只是他看不透那个混合铅的制服，他不知道达米安身上有没有他的名字，毕竟这种有可能只是单方面的出现症状，或者达米安身上是别人的名字。乔纳森对这种弱势状态觉得不安跟不满，他自满于自己的血统，而罗宾只是一个平凡人。更何况他才十岁，还是被大家都宠爱的年纪，乔纳森不太想承认他需要去追求一个达米安，他肯定会被笑话的。

“是的，但也不全是，毕竟地球上这边的菌落有点变异，并不全然是随机行为，它们开始适应人类基因。其实已经有些符合'灵魂伴侣'这种含义了。”

塞缪尔得到了解释，但却隐约觉得不对劲，克里斯知道得有些清楚，他看着可不像是对地球文化很感兴趣的人，被罗宾感染的侦探灵感让他好奇，乔纳森下意识的使用透视的能力，他的养兄弟穿着一般的少年衣服，并没有特殊，而在对方肩胛骨上，隐约能看到一个名字。

乔纳森差点就喊出声音了，不过他立刻就收敛住了，超级男孩与各种罪犯斗争以及与经常被罗宾吼着要谨慎的经验让他稳定下来，乔纳森只是把衣袖拉下去，假装什么事情都没发生的继续他的农活。

克里斯没有说他也感染了soulmate，乔纳森觉得很愤怒，他感觉到被欺骗跟隐瞒，因为对方身上的名字，就是达米安。

* * *

这让乔纳森觉得很不安，一种隐藏的竞争念头，他的不纯血，达米安早期对克里斯的邀请，肩膀上的名字，超级小子还不是能够很好处理这种事情的年纪，他会开始无缘故的发脾气，一般是在跟达米安呆在一起的时候，从学校到夜晚的大都会，罗宾被这种小孩子脾气弄得忍无可忍。

“你到底怎么了。”

夜巡结束，达米安摘下他的面具，怒气冲冲的看着乔纳森。

“我怕你被人抢走！”

乔纳森下意识的说出来了，但随即又后悔了，他又被达米安抓住一个把柄，想想就很不爽。

“我不会。”

达米安以为他说的是少年泰坦的事情，他最近的确很忙，新成员需要更多磨合。

“我会跟你一直搭档，直到你能单飞。”

罗宾有些了解这种感觉，在夜翼身上，要知道格雷森曾经身为他的蝙蝠侠，可是他还是选择单飞变回夜翼，达米安为了摆脱那种感觉被背叛的状况可是花了一些时间，乔纳森是农场里长大的男孩，天真又温纯，在达米安引领他去进行英雄活动的时候，或许就要背负这种责任了。

“哇哦...”

乔纳森觉得达米安误会了什么，可是这个刻薄的小罗宾可是很少会有这样子的时候的，这让超级小子很高兴，他微笑起来，还想渴求更多。

“那么...你可以对我不要这么刻薄吗？”

“我尽量...”

达米安皱了皱眉头，他同意了这个要求，现在的乔纳森很像被摸头而高兴的小动物，达米安有点反省自己不太应该用跟成年人合作的惯有态度来对待这个比他还小的朋友，但也只是一点。

“你太好啦！我可以抱抱你吗！”

塞缪尔其实很想直接扑过去的，可是他忍住了，他记得达米安不喜欢肢体接触，所以他满眼星光的看着对方。

“...不要太久...”

退让这种事情不能习惯，达米安叹了口气，任由乔纳森抱着他欢呼。

有些事情一旦放任底线就会开始恶化，最起码达米安是这样认为的，乔纳森越来越习惯去抱他，他说达米安很温暖，韦恩跟他解释他这个年纪的体温是会高一些，但是超级小子还是这种黏糊的态度，他会在跟达米安并排的时候靠得有些近，在跟他见面的时候下意识捕抓对方身上的气味分子，罗宾的体味很淡，在受伤的时候会带点血的味道，乔纳森遗憾的看不透对方穿着校服的样子，他们一如既往的在学校一起吃午餐，达米安竟然就连这种衣服都会特制，这让小艾尔很想把对面扒下，看看这个人类到底有什么想隐藏的。

“你身上有名字吗？”

乔纳森询问，他轻微眯起眼睛，看着有点冷漠。

“你出现了soulmate？”

罗宾这点真的让人很烦，乔纳森不太高兴了，他去捏了捏达米安的手，表示不满。

“不告诉你。”

“看来你身上出现名字了。”

小侦探确定了这点，他轻哼了下，然后继续喝他的牛血汤，小牙齿被染得粉粉的，看着很想清理干净。

“所以你有名字吗。”

塞缪尔继续询问。

“没有。”

“我想看看。”

有个十岁的男孩想要耍脾气了，他是真的想看看达米安的身体。

“别过分。”

达米安可不会答应这种要求，这让乔纳森有些焦虑，但还不到会影响到正常状态，最近的他喜欢上了接近达米安，或许有soulmate的原因，他感觉很好，不排除达米安的一切，精神上时常处于饱和暖洋洋的状态，这种悠闲让乔纳森看着整个人都很友好，不论谁都会想跟他打招呼，因为小超人时常面带笑容。

只是还不会全然的维持，一般会在克里斯回来汉密尔顿的时候消失，他们偶尔会聊天，玩耍，一起在屋子前面的田里干农活，但乔纳森心感威胁，总有些放不开，克里斯似乎察觉到这点，他们开始有些生疏了。

这是个错误信号，虽然克里斯单纯只是不知道乔纳森发生了什么，可乔纳森有着来自地球血统的敏感，他认为他搞砸了克拉克遵循他们养兄弟的感情，超人喜欢家里人其乐融融，而不是最小的兄弟嫉妒最大的兄弟会抢走他的灵魂伴侣，如果被他的父亲发现了，那么克拉克肯定会伤心的。

需要转变，乔纳森想，如果达米安跟他在一起的话，或许就会隔绝这种潜在可能吧，达米安会成为他的灵魂伴侣，而被蝙蝠侠预言他能成长得比纯血种要更厉害，这样他就不会嫉妒克里斯了，他们还是能成为感情不错的兄弟，氪星人濒临绝种，他们不该这样生疏敏感。

告白或许需要勇气，但是行为出格却不太难，乔纳森越来越过分了，他会给达米安带东西吃，顺带喂他一些，整天用超人基因的漂亮脸在小罗宾面前晃悠，超级小子能利用自己的超能力卡出一个时间差给哥谭的太子爷一个英雄拯救，还在扮演韦恩状态的达米安满脸不爽的被抱女孩的姿势放去安全的地方，这么近看他咬牙切齿的表情还是有些可爱的。

“你最近像只花枝招展的公孔雀。”

乔纳森又去捏达米安的手，这次达米安甩开了。

“只有求偶的雄性才会这么烦人。”

罗宾的直白让塞缪尔脸红了，他有点不知所措，他是真的想要告白而不是这样被赤裸揭露，达米安有在看他笑话吗，乔纳森小心翼翼的看过去了。

这样的超级小子很楚楚可怜，他的蓝眼睛纯粹明亮，肤白又圆润，整个人看着很像容易受惊的小兔子，明明最近这么过分，为什么这个时候就变得这么怕他呢，达米安叹了口气，他开始讨厌他要照顾一个儿童心情了。

“你才十岁...乔恩，我认为你喜欢的应该是女性...等等！”

达米安该死的想起了什么。

“你身上的名字...是我吗？！”

这可有些惊悚了，达米安看着乔纳森脸红红的样子，全然的头皮发麻。

“是呀，现在我可以吻你吗。”

这种事情总是让人害羞，可是乔纳森觉得已经把一切都暴露给达米安了，他看向小罗宾的眼神粘稠又甜蜜，达米安打了个寒颤，想拒绝不知道为什么说不出口。这种soulmate的东西很麻烦，有过一些只有一方出现名字或者永远都没有找到自己伴侣的事例，无一例外都是忧郁致死，soulmate能让持有人变得十分敏感，一想到乔纳森会变得郁郁寡欢的样子，达米安就不太高兴，他皱着眉头看向塞缪尔，那个男孩因为等待开始紧张了。

“我们...或许...可以尝试一下，但是没有接吻！”

达米安及时挡住嘴巴，只是他被小超人过大的力道扑到在地。

“你去我家玩吧！”

乔纳森撑在达米安身上期待的看着他，他知道这种行为有点自私，但是他终于敢邀请达米安去汉密尔顿而没有心理负担了。

“你想做什么。”

才十岁的小朋友跟居心不良这个词扯不上关系，但是达米安就是觉得怪怪的，交往时候邀请到对方家这种事情通常都会隐喻某种色情行为。

“我们一起玩游戏呀。”

乔纳森回答，他的声音很纯粹，达米安也相信了，只是，塞缪尔不知道克里斯会这么刚好的就在家里，所以他出格了打游戏之外的事情，他不自然的说一些蹩脚情话，即使被罗宾抱怨，但在克里斯好奇往那边开着门的游戏房看去的时候，他突然的吻了达米安。

这个初吻有些长，直到克里斯已经走了一段时间了，达米安学会如何被压着换气，他平静看着眼睛紧闭的小乔，这个小超人把他全身按到地上，贴得太近以至于无法动弹，所以他只能张开嘴，把舌头伸进乔纳森抿着的嘴里。

“唔！”

这吓到了小肯特，乔纳森慌乱的睁开眼坐了起来，达米安没有生气或者是嘲讽，他也坐了起来，然后朝乔纳森问话：

“你有目的。”

罗宾看向空无一人的门外。

“太明显了。”

“我都说给我害怕了！”

乔纳森瘪着嘴，有点小孩子那样气呼呼的。

“克里斯身上也有你的名字！”

“...”

达米安罕见的睁大眼睛，他的表情很古怪，混杂着某种思考。

“达米安...吗？”

他自言自语，但乔纳森只是在那里自顾自的不高兴，他讨厌事情麻烦，而且这还是他搞糟的。

“哈，所以你才这么幼稚。”

小侦探推理出大概事情来了，他有点想笑，可是看着乔纳森伤心的样子，又吞了回去。

“好吧，乔，反正克里斯身上的名字不会是我。”

“为什么？”

罗宾有点过于肯定了，乔纳森茫然的看着他的朋友。

“因为世界上不止一个达米安。”

这应该是发生过什么事情，超级小子能感觉到达米安陷入某种回忆，只是对方很快恢复过来，并且神情打趣的看着他了。

“那么，你为什么就这么肯定你身上的名字指向的是我呢。”

“哼嗯....你看看吧。”

乔纳森不知道要怎样说出那种感觉，他脱下了上衣，露出他最近开始锻炼的身材跟肩膀上的名字。

达米安一瞬间就被吸引了。

他不自然的去触碰那块显示名字的皮肤，达米安靠得很近，那些微弱的呼吸让乔纳森有些心烦意乱，罗宾圆圆的头顶就靠着他的鼻子，里面带着某种洁癖的干爽，达米安几乎都要贴上去了，直到他的余光看到了什么能让他眼皮跳动的东西。

“你...”

罗宾尴尬又迅速的回到他原本的位置，乔纳森因为被发现而开始尴尬。

“我...按照氪星的标准，其实我现在已经进入青春期了。”

乔纳森尝试解释，他下面精神得要命，撑起的幅度让达米安很想立刻就离开。

“恩，恭喜你，那么你现在先自己解决问题吧。”

他才不会跟一个已经能发情的氪星人待在一个房间里打游戏的。

 

【tbc】


End file.
